san valentine para trina
by victorious.siempre
Summary: trina y tori como cualquier dia normal van a hollywood arts, pero hoy día de san valentin, trina encuentra que tiene un admirador secreto y esta restregándoselo a su hermana. ¿ aprenderá trina la lección de no restregar a su hermana las cosas que le ocurren?


_san valentine para trina._

El 14 de febrero, trina y tori como acostumbraban hacer se dirigieron a Hollywood arts, trina de camino a la escuela empezó a cantar, una tortura para la pobre de tori ya que su hermana bueno... No es muy talentosa con el canto.  
Poco tiempo después para alegría de tori el viaje en coche había terminado. La escuela estaba adornada para la fiesta, por todos sitios podías encontrar corazones rojos, alguna pegatina con un cupido y por supuesto las parejas besándose.  
-jade! -se escuchó en el pasillo, la chica en cuestión ignoro al canadiense caminando a su clase muy enfada golpeando con su hombro a tori. -jade! -volvió a gritar este pero la chica no estaba más en el pasillo.  
-qué ocurre? -pregunto tori.  
-jade esta de mal humor porque es san Valentín y me tiro una piedra por regalarle un ramo de rosas.  
-ouch pobrecito. -dijo trina acercándose aún más al chico. -si quieres puedo ser tu san Valentín -decía está acercándose si aún es posible más a beck.  
-uhm no gracias -decía el canadiense apartándose de la mayor de las hermanas vega. -voy a buscar a jade. -dijo este alejándose  
-cúbrete la cara! -le advirtió tori.  
-lo hare! -decía este divertido aunque un poco asustado por su novia aficionada a las tijeras y al parecer tirar piedras a su novio.  
-pobre beck, yo sería una mejor novia que "eso" -decía trina refiriéndose a jade. -nos vemos hermanita! -dijo trina revolviendo el pelo de tori, cosa que a la chica no le gustaba que su hermana mayor hiciera.  
Las primeras horas de clase al final habían terminado y estaban en el café asfalto almorzando. Tori estaba con todos sus amigos; andre sentado junto a ella, beck y jade en el asiento de enfrente y en medio estaban robbie, rex y cat.  
-hey hermanita -decía trina corriendo a donde estaba su hermana. -hola amigos de tori.  
-yo no soy su amiga! -dijo jade apuñalando su ensalada.  
-hey trina, que ocurre? -pregunto esta.  
-mira! -dijo trina enseñando a su hermana una tarjeta.  
-es una tarjeta -dijo andre volviendo a comer sin prestar atención a la mayor de las dos hermana.  
-ugh eso no, mira! -decía trina poniendo la tarjeta muy cerca de los ojos de tori. Esta la aparto un poco de su cara y la quito de la mano de su hermana.  
"Para trina de tu admirador secreto" -había leído tori. -"feliz san Valentín"  
-ves! -decía trina volviendo a poner la tarjeta sobre los ojos de tori. -tengo un admirador secreto! Pobrecito como soy tan divina le da vergüenza.  
-si vergüenza de que lo vean junto a ti. -decía jade. -ese chico debe de revisar su vista y ser encerrado en un manicomio.  
-eso lo dices porque tienes envidia -dijo trina arrebatando la tarjeta a su hermana. -es normal, yo soy fabulosa y tú no, por eso yo tengo un admirador secreto. -decía trina alejándose con una especie de baile.  
Xxx  
El resto de la escuela paso rápidamente, a excepción de trina que ese día tenia detención porque la descubrieron mandando mensajes en clase.  
La chica entro en su casa vacía o al menos eso creía ella hasta que subió a la segunda planta, donde al parecer estaba su pequeña hermana y el mejor amigo de esta.  
-le vas a decir que esa tarjeta es tuya? -decía andre a tori, los cuales no sabían que trina había vuelto.  
-no has visto lo feliz que estaba? -pregunto esta.  
-sí, pero no tiene ese tal admirador secreto y si quiere conocerlo?  
-bueno pues... Ya sabes el chico es tímido? -dijo está más como una pregunta que una afirmación.  
-aun así porque lo haces? -pregunto este. -ha estado todo el día burlándose de ti, porque ella tiene un admirador secreto y tú no al igual que diciéndote que estabas sola este día cuando ella también.  
-no lo sé, me gusta verla feliz y la tarjeta le hizo feliz, viste su sonrisa? -preguntaba esta. -no me importa cómo me trate ella es mi hermana y me gusta verla feliz aunque a veces pueda ser muyyyy molesta.  
Trina no sabía si debía de estar molesta con su hermana le había engañado haciéndole creer que algún chico quería estar con ella, pero por otra parte estaba feliz de que su hermana se hubiera esforzado tanto para hacerla sonreír hoy.  
Trina había aprendido que el día de san Valentín no solo trata de comprar unas estúpidas flores o regalo para tu novio o novia, si no de mostrar el amor a la gente que te quiere, aunque nunca a trina le venía mal tener un novio para que le comprara toda la ropa que ella quería.


End file.
